


【横仓】熊熊要睡觉🐻💤

by BBBIUUU



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBIUUU/pseuds/BBBIUUU
Summary: 是看了桃酱画的睡觉熊熊的p4后搞的睡觉小熊💤🐻https://m.weibo.cn/3172106877/4485392855802847虽然晚了一天但还是送给🍑酱生日快乐🎉🎉（起名废名字瞎起的QAQ）
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 8





	【横仓】熊熊要睡觉🐻💤

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peach_sauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/gifts).



横山裕走进乐屋就看见大仓忠义正以这样的姿势仰面躺在沙发上呼呼大睡。  
看样子累得够呛，裤子刚把皮带解开，还没脱下来就睡着了，不过鞋子倒是有乖乖摆得整整齐齐。T恤卷起，皱巴巴的，露出了白嫩的肚皮，裤子半开露出内裤边，胳膊还放在头顶，一股让人随意侵犯的意味。  
如果不是大仓睡得实在是太香，横山真的会认为他是在故意引诱他。

横山裕伸手给他捋平T恤褶皱，盖住了小肚子。  
这么累，刚刚彩排现场还哈哈哈笑那么起劲，真不知道丸山隆平怎么就那么戳他笑点？  
横山想不明白，明明他们是情侣，可大仓在外的注意力都集中在了丸山身上，动不动就被逗得哈哈大笑，眼睛眯起来拍着手，有时候甚至还会蹦蹦跳跳……  
而自己的角色只是在旁边看他那副可爱模样的旁观者。  
哪有这样对自己男朋友的？  
明明还是他先表白的……  
横山裕无奈趴在沙发靠椅上，低头看自己男朋友睡着的样子。

这睡姿还真是恶心啊——  
没忍住噗嗤笑了出来，下一秒反应过来急忙捂住嘴，再看过去，发现大仓毫无反应，嘴里呼噜噜的，听不清在嘟囔些什么。  
tacchon还真是能睡啊……  
他不禁感慨。  
明明昨天晚上抱着枕头来了自己房间，非说害怕一个人睡死缠烂打要一起睡，闹腾半天搞得他起了火却又不给灭，钻进被窝一下子就睡着了，怎么现在还能睡得这么死？

横山越想越气，昨晚的火又燃了起来，看他睡得这么沉便变得大胆起来。  
他趴在沙发上伸手戳了戳大仓有些肉肉的脸颊，大仓眉头紧皱，噘着嘴，像是梦里被谁抢了食物似的。  
他觉得真是可爱极了。  
然而大仓下一秒的反应让他气不打一处来。

“maru……”  
怎么睡觉还叫起别人名字了？！  
“别，别……”  
哈？你们在做什么？！  
横山裕虽然不知道大仓梦到了什么，但他觉得自己非常不爽，他起身走到门口小心翼翼把门锁上。  
“那碗，是我的……”  
当然，这句话正在锁门的横山并没有听到。  
他转过身来看大仓还在睡梦中咕咕哝哝的样子，脸色一沉，扯下自己衬衫的领带，朝向大仓走来。

把领带温柔地在大仓手腕处打了个结，横山走到还在甜美睡梦中的大仓面前，俯身就吻上了那还在说着梦话的嘴唇。  
他侧身左腿屈膝跪在沙发上，左手撑住沙发靠背，右手揉搓着大仓藏在发梢下的耳朵，轻轻用舌头撬开他的齿缝，卷上对方小巧的舌头，吮吸舔咬，津液在两人口中交换，发出色情的水声。  
“唔……”  
大仓紧皱眉头发出低吟，下意识想摆脱横山的唇舌，可脑袋刚一歪就被横山用手禁锢住了，然后再次印下深深一吻。  
可能发现逃不掉，又可能是习惯了，大仓慢慢不再躲闪，任由横山吻上他的唇舌，只是拧着眉头，像是做了噩梦一样。

都这样了怎么还没醒？梦里丸山隆平到底干什么了这么吸引他？  
横山有点气恼，他重重啃上大仓的唇，又舔又咬，同时右手向下游走，撩开大仓的T恤，伸进去用力揉捻他胸前敏感的乳头，不一会就立了起来。此时身下的人好像感受到了疼痛，扭动着身体试图闪躲，却被横山一把按住，粗暴地掀开衣服朝着那被蹂躏得红肿的乳尖咬了上去。  
他感受到身下的人微微颤抖了一下，是和平常做爱时被吻到敏感处一样的反应。  
果然，即便睡着了身体取悦的本能还是存在的。  
横山轻声笑了笑，吻上了大仓的锁骨，右手继续向下沿着腰线探入内裤，一把握住他软趴趴的阴茎，轻轻揉弄。太过熟悉男朋友的敏感点，很快横山手里的阴茎就变得直挺挺，身下的人浑身变得火热泛着红，也终于渐渐苏醒过来……

“唔……嗯……yoko？”  
大仓睁开睡眼惺忪的眼，看见眼前的横山，眨了眨眼睛，有点搞不清楚状况。然而没时间让他反应，下一秒他就被身下传来的翻江倒海般的酥麻感所淹没。  
“啊！嗯哈……等唔”  
还没说出来的话被横山的吻所打断，大仓此时才意识到自己双手被什么绑住了，只能躺在那任由身上的人横行霸道，直到被吻得喘不过气来。  
“舒服吗？想射吗？”  
横山放开他后凑到他耳边轻声说着，然后像是赌气般咬了口他红透的耳尖。  
“唔啊……等，等一下啊……”  
话语被难以言喻的快感打断，横山的手加快了撸动的速度，大仓的大脑完全被快感所侵蚀，身体下意识往熟悉的横山身上凑，胸前被忽略的乳尖孤零零地，渴望着抚摸，“唔，想，想要……摸，摸一摸，啊！”  
横山看着男朋友动情的样子，有点心动，可他想了想刚刚的事忍住了，强行忽视掉了大仓的恳求，“tacchon知道你做错了什么吗？”

然而大仓被情欲折腾得意乱情迷，根本不知道横山在说些什么，跟随本能指引，他双手抬起套在横山的脖子上直接就吻了上去，舔咬着对方的唇舌，交换着津液，纠纠缠缠难舍难分。  
吻罢，他盯着横山，眼睛湿漉漉的，用撒娇的语气哼道，“尼酱～♡”

“……”横山的脸上瞬间泛起了害羞的红，他撇过脸，头一栽，埋在了大仓肩窝里，好一会儿终于缓过来，闷声说道，“败给你了……”

起身脱掉大仓的裤子，随手拿起桌子上不知道是什么的乳液倒在手上就朝着大仓的后穴探去。  
手指挤入狭窄的甬道，一根，两根，三根，穴肉慢慢变得松软，粉嫩的穴口一张一合引诱着人去探寻。淫荡的水声夹杂着娇喘声，色情又糜乱。

本就被玩弄得浑身酥软的大仓如今整个人瘫在沙发上任由横山摆布。  
T恤卷了上去，胸前两点变得又红又肿，可怜又可爱。头发被汗打湿随意地粘在脸上，鼻头红红的，眼神迷离，嘴唇微张，愉悦的呻吟从齿缝溢出……  
他双腿大开一只挂在横山肩上，另一只无力地耷拉在沙发上。  
横山双手掐着大仓的腰，看着眼前爱人动情的模样，抽插的幅度愈来愈快。  
“唔……啊！尼……尼酱，慢点……”  
可压抑了一整天的横山怎么可能听他的话，他反而更加用力，加快了速度。

狭窄的沙发承载着两人的重量吱吱呀呀，横山一把捞起瘫软的大仓，坐在沙发上，把人放在自己腿上。  
大仓面对横山双腿张开，跪坐着，双手圈住横山的脖子，明明应该很大只，却软绵绵缩在他怀里，像是撒娇的女孩子一样。  
双手还被横山的领带禁锢着，屁股突然的空虚让他下意识扭动起腰肢寻找那粗热的肉棒，可虽然找到了他却怎么也吃不进去。粗硬的坚挺戳弄着穴口，却怎么也对不准，搞得大仓更加空虚难耐了，“尼酱，你，动一动……唔，好难受……想要……”

当然，横山也不好受。  
大仓肥嫩柔软的屁股不断摩擦着自己的阴茎，还在自己耳边呻吟求助着，但他就是想惩罚一下这个让人心痒痒的小坏蛋。  
双手玩弄着大仓柔软丰盈的臀肉，又捏又揉，肉乎乎的屁股手感异常舒适。手指时不时划过股间黏腻湿泞的小穴，在入口打着转，撩拨一下却又迅速撤离。怀中跪坐在面前的人双腿打着颤，屁股自然翘起找寻着那令他魂牵梦绕的物什，可一切都在横山的掌握之中，大仓自然不可能轻易吃到。

“唔……尼酱……你，快进来……进来啊，我，我好难受……”  
大仓额头抵在横山肩上，嘴里吐出呜咽声，他无助地蹭着他的颈窝，可对方无动于衷。  
被欲火折磨得急不可耐的大仓眼角积满了生理性的泪水，眼睛红红的，鼻头也红红的，微微颤抖，他咬咬唇露出可怜巴巴的样子看着横山，但是对方只是一味玩弄着自己却根本不进去。  
他上半身靠近横山，乳尖无意识蹭着他的衬衫，硬挺的阴茎贴紧了对方的腹肌，上下摩擦着。然后他像小动物般拿鼻子小心翼翼蹭蹭横山的脸，又讨好似的吻上了横山的唇，温柔地舔弄。  
“尼，尼酱，求求你了……干，干我……快点，快点进来啊——”

看着大仓这幅苦苦哀求难耐求饶的样子，横山的坏心思彻底灰飞烟灭，满脑子只剩下一个想法——把他干到哭。

一个挺腰猛得插入到最深入，突如其来的坚挺搞得大仓一下子叫了出来，被顶得吐露出断断续续又愉快的欢吟。  
穴肉咬紧渴望了许久的肉棒，湿热的内壁紧紧包围着侵入的异物，每一处的神经都在叫嚣着快感。  
横山掐住大仓的腰，狠狠向上顶弄，压抑的欲望决了堤，一下子翻江倒海般泄了洪，频率加快，每次都像是要顶穿一样。  
潮水般的快感一波接着一波袭来，将大仓淹没，他挂在横山身上，被干到双腿打着颤，最后实在是支撑不住一下子坐到了底，而这使得横山进入得更加深入……  
“啊，啊！——”  
意乱情迷之中大仓已经吐露不出完整的话语，只是凭借本能呻吟着。而横山被大仓紧致的嫩肉包裹着，耳边萦绕着大仓的欢愉，他浑身的细胞都在喧闹，贪恋着眼前恋人穴内的触感。他喘着粗气，腰部挺起的频率愈来愈快……

“尼，尼酱——唔……好，好舒服……”  
“尼酱……”  
“好喜欢，尼酱……”

一句喜欢让横山彻底缴了械，他把人按在自己怀里加快了冲刺的速度。大仓也被这突然的激烈搞得到达了顶端，穴肉突然收缩，包裹着横山的粗热，小巧的阴茎直挺挺射出了浓稠的白精，洒落在横山衬衫上。  
而此时，一股股浓郁的精液也悉数射入了大仓的穴内，将他的肚子填满……  
两人紧紧相拥喘着气，陷入高潮后的平静。  
横山抱紧了怀里瘫软的大仓，蹭了蹭他的耳朵，轻声细语道，“我也喜欢tacchon。”

不过横山得到的回复是平缓的呼吸声，他看着浑身赤裸趴在自己怀里又睡着的大仓，宠溺地笑了笑，揉了揉他乱糟糟的脑袋，把人抱得更紧了，“睡吧。”

毕竟今晚，你可睡不了了。

—完—


End file.
